The development of preimplantation embryos from many species including the hamster is suboptimal in vitro. Recent improvement in the ability to culture embryos has occurred largely because of efforts to understand energy substrate requirements. Mitochondrial activity which is an integral part of preimplantation embryo metabolism, may be adversely affected by inappropriate culture conditions.